Users are often required to authenticate their identities prior to accessing sensitive or secure information, facilities, or equipment. Typical authentication systems include username/password combinations, and biometric information, such as fingerprints and retinal scans. Upon successful authentication, the secured resources are made available to the user indefinitely, or until the user logs out.